Dark Magic
by UnpresentedDark
Summary: The events that unfold after the curse is broken and everything becomes chaotic.
1. After The Fire

Regina limped gingerly through the foyer of her mansion. She slammed her hand stalwartly against the wall propping herself up. Her suit was caked in ash with a tear about a foot long from her right collar bone to her right hip bone. Her once brunette hair now looked like a dark black from the smoke's residue. Any area with exposed skin looked like she'd stumbled in to a pit of charcoal.

She slid down gradually, finally giving into the pain tearing through her body. Every small burn that covered her skin sent shockwaves of aching pain through her body. Her layered hair fell over her eyes as she dipped her head down and shut her eyes forcefully, as if it would make the pain subside.

She outstretched her legs, to only quickly recoil them back at a sharp pain that jolted through her right leg. The pain ached through her body still as she timidly brought her hand forward to her thigh. She felt a rather sticky liquid on her thigh, and though her pants were dark blue, she knew exactly what it was.

Regina was a smart woman, especially from tearing out so many hearts, she knew the liquid well. "Blood," Regina muttered with a raspy tone to her voice from the smoke in her lungs. For once, the usual vial, and evil, mayor felt the moisture of a tear run down her cheek, making itself a clean passage through her grimy, smoke colored skin.

"Regina!" There was a swift knock at the door which echoed through the foyer, and then the same voice came again, tenderly this time, "Open the door!"

Regina shivered at the voice then felt anger loom through her body. She recognized the voice, a voice she didn't want to hear right now. Emma's. Emma was the reason that this had all happened to her, which put her in this spot of agony. She was the reason that the curse had ended and the raging fire at her office had taken place.

The brunette grimaced in pain as she tried to prop herself up more against the wall in the foyer. To no avail, she slid back down to her sitting position where from the middle of her spine and up was against the wall. The rest of her body was lying limply on the ground.

Regina jolted at a large slam on her door, a large kick from Emma's boot non-the-less, and it flew open. Emma lurched forward, grabbing the side of the door before it could hit the wall behind it.

She gripped the frame of large white door, so much so, that Regina noticed the blonde's knuckles becoming whiter by the second. The two glanced at each other as Emma softly pushed the door shut behind her.

"Regina," Emma said, timidly walking to the brunette and falling beside the mayor onto her knees, "You need help. Come with me." Emma began to reach for the mayor's hand.

Regina brought her hand up and pushed back on Emma's chest weakly. Rage was sparking in the brunette's eyes as Emma met hers. "Leave," the brunette said through clenched teeth from both rage and pain.

Emma felt her heart weaken for the woman in front of her, she didn't know why, but it did. "Regina," Emma leaned back in and gingerly brushed the brunette's hair out of her face to only receive a glare from Regina. "Let me help you," the blonde bleeding trying to keep her glance away from the evident injury on Regina's thigh.

Regina's felt her nails dig into the wooden floor, but the rest of her body relaxed. "Once I can walk, you leave!" The brunette spat, wrath spurring through her, but helplessness also lured in her tone.

Gradually, Regina began to pull herself up, using any muscle she could find capable to get herself up.

"Yes… your majesty," Emma quipped while reaching for the helpless brunette. Regina spun her head around taking it all in finally. The curse was truly broken and that everything was in fact happening.


	2. Regina's Savior

Emma gradually slipped her arm around the petite waist of the brunette, helping her to ease the immense pain that was spreading through her body. Regina only refused with a quick shove of rejection downwards on Emma's arm, making the blonde wince at a tinge of pain.

"Regina," Emma quipped, "if you want me to help you, you're going to have to let there be contact between us." She eyed the once strong and brutal mayor, helplessly trying to hold her weight up against the wall, which was now too becoming grimy like Regina's skin and clothes.

Regina let a defeated sigh and gave in as she stumbled gently into the blonde's outstretched arms awaiting her. She grimaced at a slight shock of pain that was sent through her thigh and she clutched on to Emma's shoulders. For a moment, the two stood silently, Emma awaiting Regina to catch her breath, and Regina trying hard to keep her composure, but slowly failing by each move.

"Well," Regina sneered, her true self shining through again, "Are you just going to stand here Ms. Swan, or are you going to _help_ me?" She growled softly while adding emphasis onto help. Emma groaned slightly. "Same old Madame Mayor Attitude as usual," she muttered. Regina rolled her eyes dramatically, ignoring the smug grin that was spreading on Emma's face.

Emma gently scooped Regina up into arms; it looked like a mock reinterpretation of the poster Henry had photoshopped some time back during the 'election' of town Sherriff. This time, Regina's eyes sparked with anger, "Miss Swan, I prefer to hobble over this!" Emma took no recognition of Regina's smug comment and began to slowly make her way up the stairs, being sure she had a firm grip on the brunette with every step she took.

Regina had finally taken into account that she wasn't going to win this fight and it was best to just go with this until she was her normal self again, the Evil Queen that is. She gripped tightly onto the blonde's neck.

Emma gently pushed open the bedroom door with a swift bump of her hip. She stepped into the room , observing the room silently. Regina's bed was adorned in a satin light blue bed spread which made Emma's muscles ache realizing how much she needed to sleep.

"If you prefer a tour," Regina growled impatiently still gripping onto Emma's neck. The blonde slowly faded back to reality and looked at the mayor in her arms.

Emma rolled her eyes while carrying Regina into the bathroom quietly. She placed the mayor on the granite counter top beside the sink and immediately began to slowly unbutton the mayor's ash caked suit jacket. Regina met contact with Emma's hand with a swift slap, "Miss Swan!" "Regina," Emma frowned slightly sensing the tension in the mayor, "you need these clothes off, the ash will make you even sicker!"

Regina let out a repressed sigh and began to unbutton her suit jacket on her own now. Emma watched her slowly go down, button by button until finally the suit fell open slowly and Regina slipped it off. A white button down was all that she had on underneath as it was pretty revealing of the mayor's black bra which immediately Emma found her gaze locked too, but was interrupted by the mayor leaning forward and slipping off her suit pants. She was able to push them down to her ankles, but that was as far as she could bend without recoiling in pain. "Emma," Regina muttered silently, she gestured to the pants scrunched down by her ankles.

Emma knelt down and softly slipped them off, smiling at the fact Regina had used her name for once. The mayor looked at the deep cut on her thigh, maybe an inch or so, and groaned in agony from both pain and just the revelation of everything taking place. A coldness made the brunette shudder as she realized Emma was already tying a bandage tightly over the gash to stop the bleeding, her fingertips dancing on Regina's slightly tan skin.

"Emma," Regina spoke softly with a tone Emma recognized. It was the one where someone was trying to hold back tears, a raspy and shaken tone. "They're going to kill me," Regina said as tears gleamed in the waterline of her eyes which made Emma melt as she slowly stood up.

"No," Emma said tenderly, "No, I promise they won't." The brunette didn't even think twice before shaking her head, "I'm the Evil Queen, my dear." She swallowed softly before continuing, "I ruined their happy endings. They want me dead." The brunette stood from the counter and limped gingerly over to the window facing the town in her bedroom and fear shook through her as she watched smoke from the fire at her office bellow through the air. "I'm not worth helping, Emma."

Emma's body shook with sadness as her heart went out to the brunette, "Regina… I'm the savior, correct?"

Regina snarled softly to herself. "Yes." She spat softly, still watching the dark smoke dance against the blue sky.

"Then let me be yours." Emma said silently, stepping towards the brunette. She raised her hand and gripped Regina's shoulder tightly. Regina didn't say a word as a tear finally trailed down her cheek, blurring her vision of the smoke, "My savior?" Regina spoke softly, not even above a whisper.


End file.
